User blog:JohnnyOTGS/Johnny's Game Profile~Knight Rider
"Knight Rider: A shadowy flight into a dangerous world of a man who does not exsist. Michael Knight: A young loner on a crusade to champion the cause of the innocent, the helpless, the powerless in a world of criminals who opperate above the law." If you're one of those older Generation X'ers who watched the television show, then you will agree that it had one of the kick-butt intros of any TV Show of it's time, even those who were kids back in the 1980's would remember this show. So of course, Knight Rider was going to have a video game (as video games were also growing in popularity around the same time), though I personally didn't know a game based on the show actually existed. Until I read about it in a video game book (not Nintendo Power), anyway here is my profile. Of course, based on the Television Show where a Las Vegas detective named Michael Long who was on a case of criminals trying to steal special technology gets shot in the face and fails in his task of catching the tech thieves. He is founded by a man named Wilton Knight: The CEO of Knight Industries who has chosen long to be the first agent in Knight's own Justice program called FLAG (Foundation for Law And Government) headed by a man named Devon Miles. Long is also given a new name (now has the name "Michael Knight"), his partner is a specially modified Pontiac Tans Am known as K.I.T.T. (Knight Industries Two Thousand) his aim is to stop any form of criminl activity in the southwest USA, as well as stopping Michael and K.I.T.T.'s arch-nemesis: K.A.R.R. (Knight Automated Roving Robot). The game itself is a far cry from how the TV Show really is, while the show was more or less like a detective show where Michael goes around talking to witnesses and finding clues and leads that will help him catch the perp, the game makes the show more action packed as K.I.T.T. is outfitted with weapons in the game such as machine guns, missiles and even a laser to attack enemies. Between levels, you can upgrade K.I.T.T. so that he can take more hits or carry weapons or even go faster, and of course there's the "Turbo Boost" where K.I.T.T. jumps (just like in the TV Show). What this means is that the game is a more of a RPG take to Road Blasters that has the graphical look to ''Rad Racer, ''there are also bosses at the end of each level, and though they are mostly the same (either it be a big truck or even a helicopter), but they're more difficult to beat as you get to the later stages. You also have to watch for the blue vehicles (who are innocent motorists) because shooting those will deduct 5 seconds on the timer. Well, that is all for now, don't forget to check out my other wikis (World and Movies) until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out. Category:Blog posts